Dorothy's Secret
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Something strange is going on with Dorothy and no one seem to know what except for her former creator. Sequel to 'Human Heart.' Okay former reviewers please check it out all though the summary sucks.
1. Weird Behavior

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Big O but I wish I did though. On a side note, this is  
a sequel to my first story 'Human Heart.' In order to understand this  
story you have to have read that one first.   
  
* This story is dedicated to the people who read my first story and demanded this  
sequel. This is for y'all so enjoy! ~LS~*  
  
Prolouge: Weird Behavior  
  
Back in the city of lost memories, I, Roger Smith, top negotiator once again  
cruised the streets. But instead of going to a client I'm heading home. A while back I  
used to avoid my huge mansion. Why would I do that? Just because it has everything I  
could ever want it was missing a vital part. Someone who loves me to come home to. Now  
that Dorothy and I are together home has become my favorite place.  
  
I pull up into my garage where Norman was waiting. I step out tossing Norman  
the keys. " Home early again Master Roger. Good, good. Dinner is waiting on the table  
for you," he said with a smile. I chuckled at my butler. He seemed pleased at my sudden  
change in habits. He probably got sick of me skipping out on his wonderful meals.  
  
I head up the steps to the dining room. As I enter, I see Dorothy at the table  
finishing off her plate. I stand at the door watching her. She usually waits for me to show  
up before she starts to eat. After she wipes her mouth clean I approach her. " Just couldn't  
wait for me could you?," I asked. She jumps a little at the sound of my voice in the quiet  
dining hall. She looks in my direction with a smile forming on her lips.  
  
" I'm sorry Roger. The food just looked so good and you were taking too long so  
I just started without you. I can eat again if you like," she said. I kissed her briefly on the  
lips tasting some of the strawberries she just ate. " That's not necessary," I said. " But I  
wouldn't mind," she retorted. I frowned a bit. " But I said..," I started before she cut me off.  
" No 'buts' Roger Smith. I will eat with you and you won't say another thing about it. Got it?,"   
she said. I chuckled at her demanding tone. " Fine Ms. Waynewright. Only because you  
insisted," I said. She smiled at her victory.  
  
I sat down at my usual end of the table while Norman brought out two more plates.  
When he got to Dorothy he shook his head. " This is your third plate Ms. Dorothy. You really  
should watch your figure," he said laying the plate on the table. She glared at him. He immediatly  
backed off as he rushed back to the kitchen. " Your third plate Dororthy?," I asked. She picked  
her fork up. " You never asked me how many plates I had," she said digging her fork into the  
macaroni.  
  
The whole time I was eating I kept watching Dorothy. She was eating at a very fast pace  
and ended up getting yet another plate. When she decided she was full she excused herself from the  
table. I watched her leave before starting to eat again. Norman peaked out the kitchen to see if  
she was gone before he came out. He wiped his hands clean before he sat beside me at the table.  
  
" Is something wrong Norman?," I asked. " I'm concerned about Miss Dorothy Sir. She  
has been eating excessively for the past couple of days. Something could be wrong with her system.  
She eats like she has a tapeworm," he said. I finished my dinner wiping my mouth clean. " I know.  
I haven't really paid attention to it until tonight. I thought she just loved your cooking," I said. A  
concerned look appeared on his features. " Well, I think I should also tell you that she's been  
sneaking down here at night to eat more. You should really see Mr. Stein about it," he said. I  
nodded. " Good idea Norman. It's been a while since I've seen Walter anyway. Thanks for informing  
me about her recent behavior," I said. He rose from the table. " Of course Master Roger," he said  
as he left the dining room.  
  
I rose from the table as well heading to Dorothy's room. When I peaked through the door  
she was already asleep. I noticed she's been doing a lot of that lately too. Before I left I took note  
that her hand was resting on her stomach. I was going to think nothing of it but my mind kept nagging  
that something about that was important. I shrugged it off shutting her door so she could enjoy a  
blissful sleep.  
  
TBC............  
  
End Prolouge. What's going on with Dorothy right? You'll find out next time. Once again I would like  
to thank eveyone who reviewed my old story. I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews but  
if I find it necessary I will. So thank you again and keep reviewing 'cause I love to read them. ~LS~ 


	2. Impossible

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Big O. Even though I think I should. I could do a helluva  
lot more with the plot line. Don't ya'll agree?  
  
* On a side note, a lot of you guys are really good guessers. I'm not going to say as to  
what yet. I also appreciate the reviews I got especially for the prologue. You guys   
seriously rock no doubt about that. I'm glad ya'll like the story 'cause here we go  
again!!*  
  
Last Chapter: Roger's previous bachelor habits change dramatically when he and   
Dorothy get together but lately Norman and Roger note some strange  
behavior on Dorothy's part. Norman suggests that Roger goes to see  
Walter just in case their is a problem in her programming. Yet we all  
know what the problem is. Continue to read to see if your suspicions are  
confirmed.  
  
Chapter 2: Impossible  
  
Driving down the dreary streets of Paradigm, I turn down a familiar street to  
get to a familiar destination. I near the skyscraper building hovering above me. Stein Interprises.  
Won't this be a treat. I pull up to the building parking in a garage they just added. I still lock up  
my car. No matter how 'safe' this garage is, I take my own precautions.  
  
I enter the building noting the new changes and the familiar faces. Ever since the production  
of the bio-androids began, Walter has been getting more business than he expected so he had to expand  
his business. I head up to the top floor to be greeted by the same receptionist who was here on my   
previous visits. She looked up as she heard me approach.  
  
" Roger Smith. I didn't expect to see you back for a while," she greeted. A bright smile formed  
on her glossy lips. " It's nice to see you again as well," I said flashing a smile of my own. Her cheeks turn  
a light pink at my words. She cleared her throat a bit before she continued. " I take it you are here to  
see Mr. Stein. He isn't busy right now. Ms. Trista may be in there but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you  
at all Mr. Smith. Go right in," she said. " Thank you. And for the record, you can call me 'Roger.' I've  
been here so many times it's like I work here anyway," I said. She blushed a little more as my smile  
brightened. She nodded a silent consent as she motioned for me to go into the office. Old habits of romancing  
women die hard.  
  
I enter Walter's office to see Trista sitting on his desk while he stood gazing outside the window  
babbling about something. Trista turned around when she heard the door open. Her face brightened when  
she realized who it was. " Roger, how nice of you to come visit. Where is Dorothy?," she asked. Walter  
turned from the window at the mention of my name. A smile appeared on his features when he saw me. " How  
nice of you to come visit Mr. Smith. And yes where is Ms. Dorothy?," he asked. My smile slowly faded  
from my features as worry took it's place.  
  
Walter noticed my sudden change in attitudes so his smile faded as well. " Is something wrong  
with her?," he asked. I walked up to his desk sitting down in one of the leather chairs. Trista's face was also  
beginning to show signs of worry. I sighed before I began my story. " I'm not sure what's the matter. Usually  
I would brush it off but it's starting to bother me. I think something is wrong with her programming," I said.  
A frown appeared on Trista's face. " What do you mean by that? I can assure you nothing is wrong with  
her programming. I worked on her myself," she quipped. I quirked an eyebrow at the insulted woman. " I'm  
sure it's not your fault Trista. Things happen," I said trying to calm her down. " Nothing is wrong with her  
programming," she repeated glaring at me.  
  
Walter stepped between us. " Please Tris, calm down. Even if it isn't our error we should still  
listen to him anyway. Dorothy is a friend of ours and I am very concerned," he said. His green eyes met  
my coal black ones. He was serious and I could tell by staring into his emerald pools. Trista calmed down  
a bit as the annoyance left her features. " Okay Roger, what is the matter with her?," she asked. I broke  
my gaze with Walter shifting it to Trista. " Like I was saying earlier, usually I would brush this off but it  
seems odd. She has been eating *excessive* amounts of food and has been sleeping a lot lately. She even  
looks a bit sick at times. I happen to know Dorothy's habits and she never did this before," I explained.  
  
They were silent for a moment contemplating my revelation. " Has she been acting like this  
as soon as we upgraded her?," Trista asked. I thought for a moment before I replied. " No. It was a   
couple of months after," I said. Trista smirked. " Told you it wasn't us," she said. Walter frowned at her  
boast. " Then what else could it be?," Walter asked aloud to himself. We sat in silence for a moment until  
Trista broke it. " Then maybe it worked," she whispered. " Maybe what 'worked'?," I asked. She looked  
up at me smiling brightly. " Tell me Mr. Smith, have you and Dorothy been having sex?," she asked. My  
eyes widened at her question as a slow blush was forming on my cheeks.  
  
By the time the moment passed, Trista had her clipboard out. " Yes," I said. " How many times?,"  
she asked with her smile expanding as she noted my obvious uncomfort. " I don't remember," I said. " Start  
from when you stopped counting," she said. I sighed in annoyance. " I stopped counting at... fifteen," I said.  
She nodded to herself. " And when was that?," she asked. " About 2 months ago," I said. " Plenty of time.  
And you have had intercourse with her since you stopped counting?," she asked. My blushed returned as  
she asked these questions about Dorothy and I's sex life. What would she say about this? 'She would answer  
every answer truthfully', I clarified. " Yes, and I am failing to see the point to these questions Trista. Is this  
to satisfy your own curiosity?," I inquired. " Some of them. Keep your boxers on Roger, I only have one  
more question. Did you use protection?," she asked.  
  
I had to think about that one. I was slient for a moment then answered. " At first out of habit then  
I stopped," I said. Trista nodded then hopped of of Walter's desk. " Follow me Roger. You as well Walter.  
This is one part of the research no one but me knows about," she said. We both glanced at her with confusion  
present on our features. We entered the secret lab behind Walter's wall and followed Trista to her office. She  
told us to sit down as she pulled out a television screen.  
  
" This gentleman is what's happening to Dorothy," she said. She turned on the T.V. to reveal a  
woman with a fetus inside of her. My heart stopped as I realized what she was saying. " You're telling me  
she's pregnant?," I asked. Walter sat silent watching the events unfold. " Yes Roger. I'm sorry I didn't  
tell you that I equipped her with this ability. I can assure you though Walter, Dorothy is the only android  
we manufactured that has this ability," she explained. " So she was your test?," I asked with my anger   
beginning to show. Trista lowered her head a little in shame. " Yes and no. I did this as a favor to you  
Roger. No more androids will be equipped with this ability. To make sure of that, I hand wrote the blueprints  
so I could burn them not delete them," she said.  
  
My anger dissappeared with her words. " Will it hurt her?," I asked. She smiled. " Sure, when the  
kid comes out. Tell Dorothy I'm sorry for that," she said. " So, it won't be half android or something?," I  
asked. Trista came over to me placing her hand over top mine. " No. The baby will be you and Dorothy's.  
Mixed with her constructed DNA and yours. The baby will be human," she explained. I nodded at her words.  
" But why burn the blueprints? We could of made a killing off of that," Walter said. " Because if we took  
away the only thing that set humans and androids apart, they would really want to kill you then Walter," she  
said. Walter swallowed hard at her words.  
  
I stood up smoothing my clothes down. " Thanks for telling me Trista. I'll tell Dorothy because  
she's probably worried as well," I said. She nodded. " I am sorry for not telling you in the beginning," she  
said. I smile assuringly at her. " Don't be, I'm not," I said. She smiled back. I left the labs heading to my  
car.  
  
On the drive back I kept thinking about Dorothy. 'When should I tell her? I'll tell her after dinner.  
I don't want her to freak out too much,' I thought. I pressed harder on the gas so I could arrive home faster.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat at the lonely dinner table staring at the food that was resting in front of me. 'I won't eat it.  
I'm waiting for Roger,' I chanted to myself. I was relieved when Roger finally walked into the empty dining  
hall. He kissed me softly on the lips. How I loved his kisses. Sweet and passionate. Thanks to Walter and  
his people I am now able to experience these sensations that were hidden from me before. He ended the kiss  
going to his side of the table where he glanced at me lovingly.  
  
" Where were you today?," I asked. " I was visiting Walter," he replied. I frowned at my lover.  
Norman brought out his plate then retreated back to the kitchen. I noticed he's been avoiding me lately.  
Probably because my personality has been unpredictable for the past few days. I don't understand what's  
going on inside of me. I know that humans have a flood of emotions but this seems to be a bit more than  
what I expected. I touch my stomach. I feel as though I'm not alone in this shell. " Why didn't you tell me  
you were going. I wished to see them as well," I said frowning slightly. He smiled at me. " This was more  
of a personal visit Dorothy. I promise to take you tomorrow," he said. " Why tomorrow?," I inquired.  
" Don't worry about that yet. Eat," he said. He picked up his fork and began to eat the food on the plate.  
  
I stared at him. He was acting strange even I knew that. I put that thought in the back of my mind   
as I ate. After dinner was over, he escorted me to the balcony. It was a bit chilly out. 'Chilly?,' I thought. A  
while ago that wouldn't have bothered me in the least but now I feel the cold touch of the wind like I do Roger's   
caresses. He placed his jacket over my shoulders to calm my shivers. " Roger, what is going on. I can tell you  
are hiding something," I said. He sighed a bit before he spoke.   
  
" Dorothy, are you wondering why you have been acting so funny lately? Feeling like you aren't  
alone in there?," he said. I nodded slowly not sure what he was getting at. He came over to me wrapping his  
arms around me. His hands rested on my stomach. " It's because you're not. There's a baby inside of you  
Dorothy. A minature you mixed with me is resting in your womb," he whispered softly in my ear. My heart  
stopped at his words. He was telling me I was pregnant with *his* child. " Impossible," I whispered back.  
" But it's true. I know you feel it Dorothy. This is a miracle whether you realize it or not," he said. Silent  
tears if joy and fear slid down my cheeks. He gently wiped them away.  
  
" Dorothy," he called. I looked into his coal eyes now filled with an imense love for me that I  
have never seen before. He smiled resting his forehead on mine. " I love you," he said. I smiled as well.  
This was the first time he ever said those words to me. More tears began to fall down my cheeks as I  
burried my face into his chest. He gently stroked my waist lenth red hair to soothe me. " I love you too," I  
said back. Then we stood in a comfortable silence swaying in the serene night breezes. I touched my stomach  
again. 'There is a person inside of me. I wonder what they'll be like,' I thought.  
  
  
TBC..........  
  
  
End chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I had wanted to take Piano Conducting's advice. Oh yeah,  
if you do read it and it doesn't fit your taste sorry. I looked and looked but I didn't get enough information to  
help so I made it up. I hope it's okay. Another thing, sorry for the OOCness on Roger's part in the end of the  
chapter. I wanted him to weaken his resolve for once and show that he's not a tight ass all the time. Now that  
that is out of the way. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think. I really do appreciate all the opinions that I  
get so continue 'kay! ~LS~ (P.S.- You can E-mail me too if you have a more personal comment or concern.) 


	3. Adaptations

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O.  
  
Last Chapter: Roger went to his old friend Walter's business to see what was wrong   
with the woman he loved. The scientist Trista revealed that Dorothy  
was pregnant. Roger went home to tell Dorothy who was wondering  
what was wrong herself. At first she didn't believe him and now she  
does.   
  
  
Chapter 3: Adaptations  
  
Roger helped me into his sleek black car shutting the door once I was seated. I  
smiled inwardly. Ever since he found out about my pregnancy he's been taking better care of  
me. He entered the car from the driver's side. Once seated he glanced over at me with a loving  
smile gracing his handsome features. I blushed a bit at the sudden attention. He redirected his  
attention to driving as he started the car up. We exited the dark garage appearing on the  
street.  
  
We drove the dreary streets of the city, but other people's saddness won't stop my own  
hapiness today. I'm carrying Roger's child as well as my child. Never did I think that I would be  
capable of bringing another life into the world like other women do. I rub my stomach lightly  
marveling at the bulge now forming there. I felt eyes gazing at me so I turned my head to see  
Roger staring down at my stomach as well. I touch his shoulder lightly gaining in his attention.  
He smiled again at my gesture. This child is the best thing to happen to us.  
  
We drive until we arrive at Walter's office building. Roger told me that Trista wished  
to run some tests on me to see if the baby is developing properly. I didn't question him for I  
trust everything he tells me. We exit the car but we don't enter the building until Roger secures  
the car.  
  
Roger and I enter the building recieving a few stares from people passing by. We head  
upstairs to Walter's office. We pass by the receptionist who was reading a magazine and walk into   
his office. Upon our entering we see Trista sitting on Walter's lap with her arms around his neck. I  
always did wonder if they had an affair with each other. I suppose this confirms it. When they notice  
us they break apart. Trista stands up fixing her outfit as Walter swivils his chair in front of his desk.  
  
" Roger, Ms. Dorothy, it is a pleasure to see you," he said. " Yes I agree," Trista said.  
Roger smiles at the duo. " Did we interrupt something?," he said. They blushed a bit. " No nothing  
at all," Trista replied. In order to get the attention off of her and Walter she changes the subject. " How  
are you Dorothy? Is everything okay?," she asked. " Yes. I just have a bit of morning sickness and a  
increasing appetite but other than that I'm fine," I said. She nodded in approval. " All of those symptoms  
sre normal for the first stage of pregnancy," she said.   
  
She motioned to Walter to open the secret door to the labs. Upon doing so we enter the  
labs. We head to her office which has a lot of equipment in it. I cringe a little at some of the grotesque  
tools. She chuckled. " Don't worry Dorothy, I won't be using those on you," she said. I sighed in relief.  
She led me to a back room with a long table. " Before we begin Dorothy, you must put this on," she said  
showing me a long paper dress. I shrugged before heading behind a changing wall to put it on. When I  
emerged she told me to lay down on the table.  
  
Roger sat beside me in a chair while Walter stood on the wall watching Trista intently. She lifts the  
top of the paper dress exposing my still small stomach. She turns on a monitor beside Roger before she  
begins. " What we'll be doing now is detecting if the baby is growing properly. Roger, if you wish to see, that  
monitor behind you will help," she said. Trista placed some cold green gel on my stomach. She then took  
a tool and rubbed it lightly on my stomach.   
  
After a moment we hear a steady swishing sound. " What is that?," I asked. Trista smiled a bit. " That  
my dear is your baby," she said. My eyes widen in surprise before I tilt my head towards the monitor. Just as  
sure as she said it I saw a little person on the screen moving about. Tears begin to form in my eyes at the sight  
of the tiny miracle. Roger notices my sudden change in moods. He takes my hand in an effort to soothe me.   
" Dorothy, what's wrong?," he asked. " Nothing. I'm just happy," I replied. Trista smiles as well until something  
on the screen catches her attention. " Tris, what's the matter?," Walter asked. " I do believe Dorothy' carrying  
twins," she said softly.  
  
All eyes diverted back to the screen at her words. Sure enough, we began to hear two steady heartbeats.  
" Roger, what are twins?," I asked. He looked back at me with a wry smile on his lips. " You're having two  
babies," he said. " Two?! I can barely handle the prospect of one!," I exclaimed. Roger gently caressed my   
cheek to relieve my worries. " We'll be fine. I'll take care of you as well as Norman. He always did love kids," he  
said. I sighed in resignation. " If you say so. This is your fault you know," I accused. Roger stared at me in  
bewilderment. " My fault?! It does take two to tango if you get my drift Ms. Waynewright," he said. I frowned  
at his retort.   
  
Our argument was disrupted when we heard Walter and Trista laughing. " Don't worry Roger, this  
is normal as well. She'll blame you now and when the babies are being born. Until they arrive Dorothy, I would  
like to see you once a month and any other time you think something is wrong," she said. I sat up nodding my  
consent. Trista smiled. " Good. See you in November then Dorothy," she said. " She'll be here," Roger said  
helping me off the table. I thanked Roger softly before I went behing the changing wall to put my clothes back   
on. As I was dressing I noticed my stomach looked a little bigger with the knowledge that two babies are inside  
of me. I rubbed my stomach to reassure my children that I would always be here.  
  
After I finished dressing, we left the labs. We said a quick goodbye to Trista and Walter wishing them  
luck on their relationship. They blushed at our knowledge of their affair. Once again we drove down the streets  
of the city ignoring the sadness that surrounded us. Our spirits were lifted thanks to Trista and Walter. Once  
again I run my hand across my stomach. A habit I was quickly becoming fond of. I gazed over at Roger who's  
eyes were still focused on the road. Even though he was driving he had a comforting grin on his face. We drove  
home in a welcomed silence.  
  
" Master Roger, Ms. Dorothy, you're home," Norman said as we entered the front door. " It's good  
to see you as well Norman," Roger said to his old friend. " Oh, before I forget. You have a client upstairs," he said.  
Roger nodded in consent before he went to his elevator to investigate his new client. We watched Roger as he  
sauntered away. " Now that he's gone, would you mind telling me what all the fuss is about. I tried to ask Master  
Roger but he wouldn't tell me. Surely you are not as secretive," he said with a pleading look in his eyes. I chuckled  
a bit at his display. " I won't be so cruel Norman. The fuss is that I'm pregnant," I said. A knowing smile crossed  
his old features. " I figured as much. I just wanted to make sure I was right. But even though I knew I was, I  
began to prepare a room for your child," he said. I chuckle again. " I'm having twins," I said. A shocked  
expression now appeared on his features. " Well now, that I wouldn't have suspected. What are you just standing  
there for? You must eat!," he said taking me into the dining room.  
  
I sat down at my usual chair as Norman brought out a plate of food. I smelled it a bit before I indulged  
myself in his goodies. " As always you are the best Norman," I said. " Of course Mistress Dorothy," he said. I  
turn my attention to him when I hear him regard me with as much respect as Roger. " Why the change in titles?," I  
inquire. " Now that you are bearing my grandchildren, the name is necessary. There is no way Master Roger will   
get out of marrying you now. I'll make sure of it. He is so stuck on the single life it's disturbing. He knows he  
only loves you and will only love you," he said. I blushed at his comment. " I don't want to force him," I said. " You  
won't. I'm sure he's plotting something now," he assured. I nod in agreement.  
  
Norman was about to head back into the kitchen until I stopped him. " Norman, who is Roger's new  
client?," I asked. " She said her name was 'Angel'," he said walking into the kitchen. At the sound of her name  
my anger began to flare. 'Angel,' I thought. Her name only meant trouble. It always did. I remembered that a while  
back she tried to win the affections of Roger. I begin to eat but the food doesn't taste as savory now that I know  
she's around. I just hope Roger has given up on his bachelor ways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I head upstairs on my elevator I realized that I forgot to ask Norman who my client was. I comb my  
hair a little from it's disheveled look. 'I guess I'll find out on my own then,' I thought. I exit the elevator stepping  
into the meeting room. By the window a woman stood with her back toward me. She had blonde hair and two  
scars on each side of her back by her shoulderblades where wings could've been. The only person who fits this  
description is a beautiful young woman I met during my many adventures with Big O.   
  
I stop a foot away from her. " Angel or what other name do you go by these days?," I said. She chuckled  
dryly before turning around. " I go by the name of Melanie Cross, but you can always call me 'Angel'," she said in  
a sultry voice. I ignore her tone and sit down on my couch. She joins me after a moment. " Well, names aren't  
really important to me right now. What do you want?," I asked. " What happened to the sweet talker?," she asked.  
" He grew up. Now what do you want or do I have to ask you to leave?," I asked. She chuckled again. " Business  
before pleasure I see. I can live with that. My boss wishes to see you regarding a personal matter that I have not  
been informed of," she said. I smile now. " He can't ever do shit himself. Well, that's fine with me. What time  
does he wish to talk?," I asked. " About one thirty tomorrow if you can manage it," she said. I nodded in consent.  
  
She rose from the couch and I did the same. " I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Roger," she said.  
I frown. " I wish I could return the comment," I said bitterly. " And why can't you?," she asked. " Because   
whenever you're around it means trouble for me," I said. She laughed. " Now that is kind of true but no matter  
what you say I'll still look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Smith," she said as she left down the  
elevator. I began to get a queasy feeling in my stomach. 'Why do I think something bad is about to happen?,' I  
ask myself. I brush it off to head downstairs to my expecting..., I stop for a moment. 'What is Dorothy to me? I  
want her to be my wife. To be my girlfriend is so typical,' I think to myself. I ressume walking down the steps  
with a new agenda set. Tomorrow after my meeting with Angel's boss, I will head to the best jeweler in the  
city for an engagement ring for Dorothy.  
  
  
TBC.......  
  
End chapter 3. Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate them. And for people who are beginning to  
panic because Angel showed up don't. Nothing will blossom with Roger and her. Keep reviewing the story so  
I can see if everyone still loves it 'kay! ~LS~ 


	4. Hard Decisions

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Big O. I just write stories about them. Oh and sorry for the delay  
my faithful readers. Let your patience be rewarded.  
  
Last Chapter: Dorothy and Roger visit Trista and Walter to see how her baby is doing. In the  
midst of all of the confusion Trista informs Dorothy that she is having Twins.  
Norman and Roger are estatic. Where there is happiness there is always someone  
who wants to take it away. Roger's old 'friend' Angel shows up and informs him  
that her boss wishes to see him. After she leaves Roger thinks about Dorothy and  
what she means to him. While doing ao he makes a decision that may change both   
of their lives forever.  
  
Chapter 4: Hard Decisions  
  
I lay beside Roger silent but awake on the huge king sized bed. The bed was covered in black  
sheets because that was all that he would accept. We had just retired for the night but I can't seem to get  
any sleep. I stay still so I don't disturb Roger. I tilt my head a little to steal a peak at his babyface. To my  
surprise his eyes were staring back at me. " Why aren't you sleep?," he asked. I frown at his remark. " Why  
aren't you?," I retort. He chuckled a bit. " Because I knew you were still up," he said. Instead of calming  
down at his answer it made me more upset. " So, are you a human mood ring?," I asked. He chuckled more  
at my anger towards him.  
  
" I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you Ms. Waynewright," he said. I stared deeply into his  
coal black pools finally letting my anger subside. " I'm sorry Roger. I don't know what's wrong with me   
anymore. It's like my emotions and body is all twisted around," I confess. He nods in understanding wrapping  
his arms around my still slender frame. " I know. Pregnancy will do that to you. I bet you'll be glad when they  
finally get out of there," he said poking my stomach. I smile at him. " You have no idea," I said. I relaxed  
in his arms as we layed in a comfortable silence.  
  
I could live like this forever. I don't need marriage to know that I love Roger. No piece of paper  
will ever tell me that. My happy thought was interrupted when an image of Angel came into my brain. That  
tramp could ruin everything I have achieved. I wouldn't let her. I can still beat the bitch down pregnant or not.  
" Roger, what did Angel want?," I asked breaking the silence. " Nothing much. She just wanted me to see her  
boss tomorrow," he said. " Will you go?," I asked. I turn my head slightly so I could see his face. " I'm gonna  
have to. She's still a client no matter what our past history may be. Besides, I never like to dissapoint," he  
said with a cocky smile appearing on his lips.  
  
I frown again. " I don't trust her," I said. " Neither do I. She always leads to trouble. She's like a  
walking She-Devil," he said. " A beautiful She-Devil," I add. Now it was his turn to frown. " What are you  
getting at?," he asked. I sigh turning away from his gaze. " Nothing. Forget I said it," I said. " You're worried  
I'll leave you," he said. " Am not," I protested. I cringe at how childish my voice sounds. " Are to," he retorted.  
I sigh again. " I mean, it's not like it would be the first time she swooned you with her beauty," I said. He   
chuckled. " I'm a little dissapointed in you Dorothy. I thought you of all people would know something so simple," he  
said. " Simple as what?," I asked.  
  
I turn to face him noting the amusement hiding in his gaze. " I'll explain like this, I am a millionare and  
by being so I make investments. Wise ones. You are my investment Dorothy. I have invested my love, time, and  
affection in you and I don't plan to let Angel or any other bimbo get in the way of that," he said. I blush smiling  
at my handsome lover. " Still a sweet talker," I said. He leaned over to me until our faces were centimeters apart.  
" Don't ever forget it," he said kissing me deeply. Passion flows through me from my head to my toes. Our kisses  
began to become more urgent. More hungry. When I noticed this I stopped him. " We can't," I said. He smiled as  
he began to slip his hand under my nightgown. " We can," he retorts.   
  
I feel his fingertips on my stomach making me tingle. " How do you know?," I asked trying to resist the  
urge to moan. " I asked Trista. It won't bother them," he said. He layed me back climbing on top of me. " Are you  
sure?," I asked one last time. " Yes," he said shushing any further objections with his mouth covering mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walk up the steps of the huge establishment. Usually I would take the elevator but I took the more  
atheletic approch in attemps to wake my body up. I was a bit drowsy and sleepy since I didn't get too much sleep  
last night. When I reach the top of the thousands of steps, I wipe the sweat off of my brow with my handkerchief.  
I stayed there until my breathing returned to it's regular pace. Taking my pocket comb, I fix my disheveled hair  
and proceed into the waiting room. A secretary was sitting at her desk and raised her head as she heard me   
approach.  
  
" Who are you?," she asked. " Roger Smith, Paradigm negotiator," I reply. Her eyes widen a bit as she  
surveys me. " So you're Roger Smith. All the girls talk about you. I didn't know what the fuss was about until now  
that is," she said. I smile seductively at her. " Glad to know I'm still number one," I said smoothly. She blushes a   
bit before telling me to go into the office.  
  
When I enter the office I see Angel sitting in a chair across from her boss taking notes on something he  
was telling her. At the sound of my arrival the duo stop what they were doing. " Roger Smith, do come in," he said.  
I move from my place at the door and head to his desk sitting down in a chair. I glance over at Angel who smiled  
sweetly at me. " I'm not going to say I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Rosewater because then I'd be lying," I said.  
" Isn't that what you do best anyway?," he asked. I frown as Angel giggles softly. " What do you want?," I asked.  
" No casual conversation first?," he asked. I glare at him. " Okay I get the message," he says.  
  
He gracefully rises from his desk over to the cabinet where his drinks are stored. " Care for a drink   
Mr. Smith?," he asked. " No thank you," I said. He fixed me one anyway sitting in front of me when he returned  
to his desk. I was about to question him on the act but he stopped me. " You'll need it once I'm through talking," he  
said. I cringed inwardly as my stomach began to feel queasy. After a moment he began. " I heard about your  
remarkable android. Or is that bio-android now? Anywho, from various sources I have discovered that young   
Ms. Waynewright is pregnant. At your hands no less," he said. Angel looked over at me with an expression of  
distaste. I smile a bit hoping for that reaction.  
  
After a moment he continues. " Not only is she pregnant, but she's having twins. What a joyous occasion  
for you two," he said. There was a weird glint in his eyes that caused me to worry. " Cut the shit Rosewater. What  
do you want from me?," I asked. " That's simple. I want one of your children. Boy or girl it doesn't matter," he  
said. My anger began to flare. " Never! I won't ever give you one of our children!!," I shout at him standing up.  
" Calm down Mr. Smith. Okay, how about I put it to you like this; Give me a child or the whole world will know  
about this conspiracy. I won't even have to kill you or your children. The people of the world would do it," he said.  
  
At his words I sit back down taking the drink that he had sat down in front of me moment earlier. I raise  
the glass to my lips drinking the tart liquid down in one swallow. After I was through I addressed him again. " Why  
are you doing this?," I asked. " Because I want to see if the child of an android will be stronger," he said. " And  
if it's not?," I inquired. " I'll keep him or her anyway. You know I'm not married therefore I have no heirs to my  
estate. That child will be my heir," he said. I frown at him with a deadly anger swelling in the pits of my stomach.  
" You're sick," I said. He chuckled. " True, true. But I will give you this. You may have one year with the child,  
then my dear Melanie will come for him," he said. I shake my head not believing what I'm hearing.   
  
" And it I refuse?," I challenge. " I'll get the child anyway no matter what you do. Just agree to it now,"he  
said. I felt silent tears form in my eyes as I nod a silent consent. He smiles. " Good! This meeting is adjourned. My  
dear Melanie, show him to the door," he said. He turns his chair to the window as Angel and I head to the door. I   
was about to exit until she stopped me. " I'm sorry," she said with her eyes locking on to mine. " Sorry doesn't  
mean a damn thing to me now Angel," I said as I walk away from her and the Godforsaken building.  
  
I hopped into my car preparing for the drive home but before I go home I stop at the jewelers and buy  
Dorothy's engagement ring. 'I have to find a way to tell her. She'll hate me I know,' I think to myself. As I pull into  
the garage I see Norman waiting for me. 'I know, I just won't tell her. Yet,' I think as I step out of the car. " Good  
evening Master Roger. Mistress Dorothy is upstairs awaiting your return," he said. I smile at him. " Thank you  
Norman," I said. I head up the steps dreading the moment when I had to face her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sit patiently in Roger and I's bedroom awaiting his arrival home. The whole time he was gone I was  
recieving some very odd feelings. At first I thought it was the babies but then I thought better of myself. I always  
did have a sixth sense for trouble. As I comtemplate my thoughts without even realizing it I begin to rub my  
stomach to soothe my children. After a few minutes of doing this, Roger appears in the doorway. I glance over to  
him noting the bright smile on his lips. I relax a little at this sign. 'Maybe everything went well,' I think to myself.  
  
He comes over sitting down next to me. " Did everything go okay? What did he want?," I inquire. Roger's  
smile then faded as a more serious expression crossed his features. " No everything didn't go alright. I didn't want  
to tell you this but I guess I have to. Rosewater wants one of our children," he confessed. I felt my world begin to  
spin around me. He wanted one of my children. Something that Roger and I created in love. With love. " You did  
tell him no didn't you?," I asked. He lowered his head a little with his gaze not meeting my eyes. " I couldn't," he  
said. My anger began to flare at his words. " What do you mean you 'couldn't'! I would have!!," I scream at him  
standing up. " Calm down," he said. " No!!! You just signed over one of our children you bastard!! I hate you!!," I  
shout with tears streaming down my face.  
  
I was about to exit the room but Roger catches me. He held me firmly in his grip making me look into  
his eyes. " Listen to me," he said. " You have nothing of importance to say to me. I will leave here with these  
children if I have to!," I spat. He shook his head a little in sorrow but his firm hold on me never wavered. " Please  
don't do that. At least hear my reason for doing this," he pleaded. I glare at him but agree to his terms. He let me  
go but forced me to sit down while he stood my the door in case I threatened to leave again. " Rosewater said   
that he would reveal to the world about you. If he did that I realized we wouldn't be safe anywhere. The world isn't  
like it was forty years ago. We would have no where to hide. I knew it meant sacrificing my child but it would be  
better to have them alive than to have them die with us. I know it was unfair to do this without consulting you but  
he didn't give me the option," he explained.  
  
My anger faded with his words. I began to cry again. Roger came to my side holding me close to him.  
" What will he do with the child?," I asked. Roger sighed. " He said he was going to train the child to see if they  
are enhanced in any way. Even if they aren't the child will have to stay with Rosewater to be the heir of his million-  
dollar estate," he said. " Will we get to see him before he leaves?," I asked. " We have a year with him then Angel  
will take him," he said. " That bitch. I knew she always causes trouble. We should've killed her," I said. Roger  
shushed me. " Stop that Dorothy. That type of negativity is not good for the babies," he said. I chuckle at his  
concern.  
  
I pull away from him a little to see his eyes. " It's okay Roger. You did what was best for all of us. Besides  
we'll just have to enjoy the him for the year he's here," I said. He quirked an eyebrow. " How do you know it's  
going to be a boy we give away?," he asked. I smiled at him. " Because I do," I retort. He smiles back. " Can't  
wait for them to get here. Even if it does mean we have to part early," he said. " Me too," I said.  
  
  
  
TBC.........  
  
  
  
End chapter 4. Well, to start I would like to apologize for the delay in writing this chapter. I'm trying to finish my  
FF8 story 'Unpredictable Endings.' Now that the shameless advertising time to get to the point. I know you are  
like' What the hell? You can't just cut the story off like that!' I know. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out  
quicker than this but until then keep reviewing. Oh yeah. I thanks for the reviews I recieved thus far. I didn't  
think that the sequel would get as much support as the original. And 'Human Heart' is still getting reviews. Man,  
YOU GUYS ROCK!!! Thank you and I do mean that. ~LS~ 


	5. Friend or Foe?

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O even though me and millions of others wished we  
did.  
  
Last Chapter: Roger went to go visit Rosewater and found out what his intent was.  
He told Dorothy and she threatened to kill Angel who was the link in  
all of the madness. They came to agreeable terms but still were not  
too pleased with the prospect of losing a child. But through it all they  
were determined to make the best of the situation.  
  
*Let me make a note. This story is going to start a few months after Roger's meeting with Rosewater*  
  
Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?  
  
" Master Roger? Master Roger are you awake yet?," Norman called. I groaned at the sound of  
my name. Turning over, I attempted to ignore my annoying butler. I wrapped an arm around my now six month  
pregnant fiance'. We had become engaged about two months ago for two reasons. One, because I love her more  
than life itself and two because we didn't want the kids to ask too many questions. When I thought about my  
children I became sad again. I hold Dorothy closer to me. There had to be a way to keep my son. Just the prospect  
of him calling Rosewater 'Dad' made me ill. " Master Roger!!," Norman called again.  
  
I was wide awake now so I could no longer ignore him. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from Dorothy's  
warm body. She grunted in protest but went back to sleep. Before I opened the door I put on my ususal attire. Why?  
Because you never know who will stop by first thing in the morning. After fixing my hair into it's trademark style  
I exited the room. Waiting on the other side of it was a very annoyed Norman. " What in bloody blazes was taking  
you so long Master Roger? I could have been dying out here," he said. I chuckled at his over use of dramatics.  
" But you weren't that's the good thing. Now, what were you waking me up for anyway?," I inquired.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath but returned to his usual nature. " You have a client upstairs  
waiting. The person asked me not to reveal their identitiy," he said. I nodded. " Fine. Send some coffee up to the  
office if you please," I said. He bowed in respect. " Of course Master Roger," he said. He turned on his heel and  
hurried off to the kitchen. I checked my clothes then headed up to the office. When I arrived I was surprised to   
see who was waiting for me. I began to frown when my initial shock passed. " Angel," I stated. She turned around  
with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Not only that, but her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy and she  
had tear marks lining her cheeks. I may not like her but I can't stand to see a woman upset.  
  
I walked over to her form by the window. " What's wrong?," I asked. " Everything," she said. I forced  
back a chuckle at the irony of this situation. " Everything is a little too broad of a problem. Start with when   
everything went wrong," I said. She forced a bitter chuckle. " Your mocking me," she said. " A little considering  
you did so to me whenever we met," I retorted. " Then I guess I deserve that along with everything else," she  
said. Her depressing tone was starting to worry me. Not even the Angel I've met would feel this sorry for herself.  
I ushered over to the couch and told her to sit down.   
  
" Let's try this again. Tell me what's wrong," I said. She looked up at me with her puffy eyes clearing.  
" It all started after you left that day. That's when I realized everything I had ever done was wrong. I mean,  
stealing memories was one thing but stealing children was just wrong. I know that if I ever had children Rosewater  
would have to kill me before I gave it up. Something I made with my love for another. Never would it leave my  
care. That's why I was surprised when you gave the child up that easily. The only thing that I could think of was   
that you had a plan to avoid giving your child away," she said. I blushed a little. " Actually, I don't and I've been   
trying to think of one for about six months. The only one that I can think of is killing Rosewater," I admitted.  
  
She smiled wryly. " The great negotiator doesn't have a plan. That's rich," she said. I frowned. " Did  
you have an idea?," I inquired. " Truthfully no. Your idea was the only one I could think of as well. He did fire  
me a few weeks ago so I wouldn't mind helping you," she said. That comment gained my attention. " You help  
me?," I asked. " Yes. It's not like I haven't before," she said. I gave her a skeptical look. " Yeah but that was   
only to help yourself," I retorted. " What makes you think this isn't helping myself now? The point is whenever  
I did help you nothing happened and I never turned on you," she said. " Touche'. Okay, but on one condition," I  
said. " Which is?," she asked. " We have to ask Dorothy. No offense but she doesn't trust you and she would  
rather I killed you instead," I said.  
  
Angel began to get a worried look on her face. I chuckled. " Worried Angel?," I asked. She frowned at  
me. " No. Let's go see her then. I just happen to know pregnant women are evil women," she said. " Speaking  
form experience?," I asked. " Yes," she said sadly. I turn to face her. Her eyes were beginning to form tears but  
she blinked them away. " But that was a long time ago. Come on," she said.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Author's Note*  
( This part will be told in Angel's POV. Mainly because I feel that it is necessary to express her importance in the  
story. Thought I should warn you just in case you couldn't figure out who it was at first.)  
  
  
I followed Roger downstairs to the living room. He told me to wait there so he could go fetch Dorothy. I  
took that opportunity to look around his place. The whole house was covered in black and marble. Black must be  
his favorite color or it could just show his emotions. Dark and void. My thoughts then wonder to his android. Of   
course he would want a porcelain statue to go in his abode. But no longer metal or frail is she. She is as close to   
being human as she ever could be. Now even more so since she is carrying a child. His child.  
  
I make my way back over to the plush black leather couch and sit down. How could an android be better  
than me? How come he didn't want me? I suppose I wasn't good enough to fit into his perfect world. Even though  
these feeling tear at me I will ignore them so I can help him. He was right though. I only help others to help myself.  
If only he knew that this time it is different. What would he say to that? Would that change how he feels about me?  
Probably not. More tears threatened to escape but I blink them away. I haven't cried in years and I don't plan on   
starting now.  
  
I sigh touching my now barren womb. I was pregnant once. With a man's child that I cared for deeply.   
Roger reminded me a lot of him. Perhaps that's why I go out of my way to make his life hell. Then my baby. My  
beautiful baby. A boy that had his eyes but my hair. A beautiful baby boy. Seth. But on that fateful night my life  
was torn apart. My lover and baby were killed. Only I survived the terrible plight of the megaduce's before they  
went to rest.  
  
I felt a tear drop fall hot on my palm. My cheeks were wet with forgotten tears. When I looked up I saw  
an old man holding a tissue in front of my face. It was Roger's butler Norman. I take the tissue and wipe my eyes  
clean. " I say, beautiful women shouldn't cry. What troubles you Ms. Angel?," he asked. I smile kindly at the old  
man depositing the tissue into the trash. " Nothing. It was long ago that's all. Demons of my past," I explain. He   
accepts this answer and goes back to his chores. I avert my attention to the hallway Roger walked down when I   
hear footsteps. As soon as I glance in that direction I see Roger and his fiance' walking through the door. Then  
I see her.  
  
Dorothy. She looks a lot more radiant now. She has human flesh and her expression is that of disgust. I  
can't blame her for hating me. I hate myself too at times. Then my eyes stop at the swell in her belly that is  
clearly visable even with the loose attire. Yes, she does carry twins within her womb. A boy and a girl if I am  
correct. My eyes meet hers again with her look of distaste never fleeting. I smile at the young girl. " Hello  
Ms. Dorothy," I said. She huffed but made no reply as she sat at the opposite side of me. Roger notes the tension  
in the room but ignores it because of bigger and more important things. He walks to the center of the living room  
so both of us can see him.  
  
I smile to myself as I gaze at him. He is a truly beautiful man. I wonder how he is in bed? I break out of  
my thoughts when he begins to speak. " Dorothy, I know you need your rest but I had to wake you up to inform  
you of a decision I'm about to partake in," he said. I chuckle softly. Negotiator talk. He is very skilled with words  
although I'm sure she knows that since he does murmer sweet nothings in her ear as they make love. She frowned  
at her fiance'. " Cut the shit Roger, Tell me what she is doing here and what you are doing with her," she said  
bluntly. Her eyes cut through me like a knife. Roger was right she does wish to kill me.  
  
Roger sighed when he noticed our non-verbal exchange. " Fine. It's simple really. Angel has agreed to   
help me kill Rosewater," he said. Her expression changed from that of fury to that of surprise. " Kill him. Why?  
What will that solve?," she asked. " Simple. Once we kill him no harm will come to your children. Although it is  
cruel it has to be done. Rosewater has done nothing but cause trouble for the people in the domes and outside  
the domes. It's what he deserves. And besides, no womans' child should be taken away," I said. I was expecting  
a argument from her but I heard nothing.  
  
I glanced over to the red haired woman to see a compassionate gaze etched on her features. " Thank  
you Angel. But if I hear that you betray Roger I will kill you myself," she said. I smiled at the woman. " I  
understand. Roger is a rare find indeed. I would kill for him as well," I said. I looked over at Roger who nodded  
in approval. Dorothy got up slowly since she had an extra weight on her slim figure now. I smiled. I remember   
when I had to do that. Not too comfortable. Roger was about to assist her but she waved him off. " Get going  
Roger. But make sure you come back in one piece," she said.   
  
He smiled. He went to where she was and kissed her passionately. I turned away feeling as though I  
was invading space. More silent tears slid down my face and I wiped them away quickly. A rare find indeed he  
is. When Roger tapped me on the shoulder I knew it was time to go. I stole one more quick look at his pregnant  
fiance' who was now walking down the hallway. She was the perfect one for him. Noticing that I fell behind I hurried  
to catch up to Roger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watch from the balcony as Roger's black car leaves the garage carrying him and Angel. I cluched my  
stomach as I felt my children grow restless. They know what's going on. A chill wind passes by causing me to  
shiver. Warmth returned to me when I felt a cloak wrap around my shoulders. It was Norman who placed it there.  
" Mistress Dorothy, you shouldn't be out here in your condition," he warned. I smiled. " I had to see Norman. I  
had to see him even if he was in the car," I said. He smiled warmly at me before he ushered me into the mansion.  
'Roger please make it back to me,' I prayed to myself.  
  
  
TBC........  
  
  
  
  
  
End chapter 5. Hey!!! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Finals can really hinder productivity. Anyway,   
instead of bashing Angel I decided to make a deeper understanding for her. To get inside of her sick and twisted  
mind and find a reasoning behind all of it. I also appreciate the reviews I got for this story. Keep them coming too.  
I don't care if you reviewed already! Review three times if you have to!! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon  
but until then keep reviewing my Awesome fans!! ~LS~ 


	6. Endings and Beginnings

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O even though I wish I did because I would be getting  
broke off right about now.  
  
Last chapter: Let's see, what happened. Oh yeah!! Angel and Dorothy met face to   
face under normal circumstances. We also got more of an inside look  
at the woman that is Angel. Angel has agreed to help Roger keep his  
child by killing the root of the problem, Rosewater. But will it really  
have to come down to that? Find out in this chapter of Dorothy's Secret.  
  
* I have to pause a bit before I start the story. This chapter of the story is dedicated  
to one of my reviewers, David Goldsmith. David, I hope you read this because it's  
just for you*  
  
Chapter 6: Endings and Beginnings  
  
Roger had been gone for hours. Answerless questions floated in my mind as to  
what could possibly happened to him in this short amount of time. " I say, Mistress Dorothy  
what on Earth are you doing?," Norman asked as he came into the living room. " Cleaning  
what does it look like?," I retorted. I continued to clean the table. He shook his head taking  
the rag I was using away. I stared at him in confusion but he gave a warm smile.  
  
" Mistress, you are about to go in to labor at any given moment. I don't think it's  
wise for you to compromise your health because you are worried about Master Roger. He's  
done far more dangerous things in his life than assasinate a president of a company," he  
said. " But Rosewater is no ordinary man," I countered. His smile broadened. " Nor is  
Master Roger," he retorted. I sighed in defeat. I knew he was right. He always is. " Fine.  
You win Norman. I'll stop worrying about Roger and get some sleep," I said. " Good girl.  
Don't worry, he'll be back in time to see his children come into the world," he said.  
  
I finally smiled back at the old man. " I hope so," I said. I left the cleaning up to  
Norman and retreated back to my room. I eased myself onto the plush mattress and began  
to rub my stomach. It was far bigger now than what it was a few months ago. Soon I won't  
be able to walk at all. " Soon it will be over and soon I'll get to see you guys," I mused to  
myself. I felt a gentle kick where my hand was and I couldn't help but laugh. They must've  
felt the same way. It's probably getting a little cramped in there.  
  
I laughed again but the next kick I felt was a little more painful. I sat up trying  
to figure out what was going on. I crawled out of bed and began heading to the bathroom  
but before I could get there my water broke. " Oh shit. NORMAN!!!!," I called. He rushed  
into the room when he heard my call. He immediatly looked at all the water on the floor.  
" I say, what on earth could have done that? There aren't any vases in here," he said. I  
frowned at him. " My water broke. We have to get to Walter and Trista now," I said.  
  
His features contorted to that of panic. " Why there? Shouldn't you go to a   
hospital?," he asked. My frown deepened as my annoyance was starting to show but  
through it all I tried to remain civil. " No Norman. I doubt if the hospitals know how  
to deal with a pregnant android," I said. He nodded vigorously before helping me to  
one of the cars. While on the way to Walter's office I started doing the breathing   
excercises that Trista showed me but I couldn't stop thinking about Roger. 'Oh please  
Roger, don't get killed. We still need you. I still need you," I thought inwardly as we  
continued to the office.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel and I arrived at Rosewater's office to realize that the whole place was  
deserted. I frowned. " He knows we're coming," I stated to Angel. She nodded her  
head in agreement. " I bet he does. He probably had a spy follow me to your house. If  
he realized I was going to you then he knew some shit was about to go down," she said.  
I nodded looking up at the vacant building. When my eyes got to the top floor I realized  
one light was still on. " He's up there," I said. " Waiting no doubt. It's just like him. He  
probably didn't want anyone around to witness his death," she said bitterly. " Or he  
could have an ace up his sleeve," I said.  
  
I returned my gaze to Angel. " Are you sure that killing him is the only way?," I  
asked. " Only until another option presents itself," she replied. I saw the look in her eyes.  
The determination etched on her features. She was serious on killing him. I smirked. " Don't  
find me too nosey Angel, but I have a feeling that you killing Rosewater has a more involved  
reason then his firing you," I said. She lowered her eyes from mine. " I've never told anyone  
this before but I think he killed my family," she said. My smirk left my features at her words.  
I had no idea that she had a family. I thought she was always as she is but I should have known  
better. This is Paradigm City, the place of lost memories.  
  
She looked back up at me wiping her tears away. " But that was a long time ago. I  
plan on avenging them one way or another," she said. " Angel, I'm so sorry...," I began before  
she cut me off. " Save your sympathy. I don't want other people's pity. I'm done feeling   
sorry for myself and it will end today. Let's go," she said as she walked ahead of me into the  
office. I put aside my issue with Angel and followed her inside.  
  
We got to the top floor and entered his office, we saw him sitting in his swivel chair  
facing the window. As he heard us approach he turned around in his chair with a huge smile  
adoned on his features. " Roger Smith, Melanie Cross or should I say Angel. I remember  
you Ms. Angel. Sorry about the family. They were a beautiful bunch just like you I suppose," he  
said. Angel clenched a fist but said nothing. Rosewater chuckled then redirected his attention  
to me.  
  
" What do I owe the pleasure of this visit. I suppose it concerns the deal we made a  
while ago. Did you change your mind?," he asked. I frowned at him because he already knew  
the answer. " Yeah. You aren't taking my kids. Any of them," I said. He chuckled again. " Do  
you plan on killing me Mr. Negotiator? That's not too proffessional. But let me tell you that I  
anticipated that move," he said. He stood up heading over to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out   
some scotch and pour himself a glass. He drank a bit before he spoke again.  
  
" As soon as you walked into this building you sealed you fate. The doors are locked   
and there is no way for you to get out. Then there is also a timed bomb in the building somewhere.  
The only way is out is if you die. Oh the irony," he said. Shocked looks appeared on our faces.  
" You're crazy. You sealed your own fate with us!," Angel protested. He smiled. " True, but if  
I was going to die anyway why not take a few extra passenger on the hell train," he said.  
Angel's face contorted to that of disgust. " Well, you'll be going a few minutes early," she said.  
She took a dagger out of her pocket book and threw it at him. The dagger lodged itself deep within  
his chest. He fell to the ground dying on immediate contact.  
  
I walked over to the body carefully avoiding the blood puddle that was forming on the  
floor. The dagger was nestled right into his heart. " Perfect aim. You must've been practicing  
that for a while," I commented. She smiled a bit. " Yeah, didn't want him to linger around   
longer than necessary," she said. I chuckled. " Well, at least he got the easy way out. What  
about us? We have to sit around contemplating how long we have to live. He was right. What  
irony," I said. I walked over to his desk sitting in his chair. Angel came over sitting on the  
desk.  
  
" I knew he would do something like this. Something told me to come alone. At least  
you would see your babies," she said. I smiled sadly. " Yeah, I won't even get to see if they look  
like me," I said wistfully. She smiled. " They probably will. I do have a question Roger. How  
come you were never in love with me?," she asked. That question took me by surprise. I looked  
at her to see her black eyes begging me for an answer. " I don't know. I'll admit that I did find  
you attractive. I don't know why I didn't want you in that way. You are just like me," I said. She  
chuckled bitterly.  
  
She hopped off the desk going to Rosewater's liquor cabinet. She poured herself a  
glass of brandy. " That was the problem. I was too much like you. Dorothy was not. As a matter  
of fact she thought you were a piece of shit," she said. I laughed. " I can agree to that," I said.  
A tear fell down her cheek and she made no motion to wipe it away. " Roger, if you push that  
red button you can leave here. It will take the chair down to a secret garage where a car is waiting.  
You should go now it's not that much time left," she said.  
  
An astonished look appeared on my features. " How did you know? That's not even  
important. Come on," I said. She shook her head no. " It's only enough room for one person.  
Go Roger, Dorothy needs you now more than ever. I'm sure the twins are almost here," she said  
closing her eyes as more tears fell. I refused to move. She frowned opening her eyes because she  
knew I was still there. She came over to the desk and pushed the button. All I saw was a white  
feather before the chair went down to the garage.  
  
I was transported to a car that was waiting. I turned on the ignition and drove out of the  
garage. When I was a couple blocks away I looked back at Rosewater's building in time to see it  
explode. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face as I saw the ball of flame engross the   
whole if building. I kept driving because I knew Angel would kill me if I didn't. I stomped on the  
gas to speed up my arrival to Walter's building.  
  
When I got there I hopped out the car and ran into the office. I ran by countless people  
knocking some people down. I didn't have time to help them up. I was on a mission. I didn't take  
the elevator upstairs because it would take too long. I ran up the hundreds of steps to the top   
floor. When I got there I ran past the secretary into Walter's office. I found Walter pacing back  
and forth in front of his desk. His head shot up when he heard me enter. " Where is she?!," I  
asked a bit out of breath. " She's in the lab. Thank God you got here. She was panicing and  
calling for you," he said as he opened the lab door.  
  
The door opened and we both ran inside. When we got to the right room all we heard  
were two healthy babies crying. I went into the room to see a very tired Dorothy on the bed with  
sweat glisting on her forhead. When she heard me approach she opened her eyes with a big smile  
forming. " Roger," she croaked out. I went over to her bedside kissing her forhead. She looked  
more radiant now more than ever. Her face was flushed pink giving her a young look. I looked  
over at Norman who seemed exhausted as well. " Glad you made it Master Roger. I was   
beginning to wonder for a moment there," he said as he sat up.  
  
I smiled at the older man giving him a pat on the shoulder. " Where's Angel?," Dorothy  
asked. I turned back to her when she asked lowering my head a bit. " She's dead. She died so I  
could come here today and live out my life with you. Don't worry she's in a better place than we  
are right now," I said. Dorothy's face looked sad at that news. I think they were finally starting to  
bond at the house. Our converstation was interrupted when Trista came over holding two babies.  
" Hey happy parents. It's a boy and a girl," she said as she gave the girl to me and the boy to  
Dorothy.  
  
I looked down into the baby's face. She opened her eyes when she noticed I was looking  
at her. I was taken back by the color of her eyes. They were green like Walter's. I could tell she  
was going to have red hair like her mother, but her eyes is what got me. Walter looked over my   
shoulder. " She's going to be a beauty just like her mom. Aren't you love," he said. She giggled  
at him. " Hi, I'm your Uncle Walter," she said. She took his finger when he offered it to her  
giggling some more.  
  
" Master Roger, this lad is definitely you," Norman said. I gave the girl to Walter so  
he could play with her a bit as I made my way over to my fiance'. The boy had blue eyes but his  
hair was like mine. He was already looking at his mother with a smile but when he noticed me  
he frowned a bit. I playfully frowned at him back. He then took this as a sign to laugh. The others  
laughed as well. " They're both beautiful," Trista said. The baby boy smiled at Trista. She laughed.  
" Flirting already are we?," she said smiling back at the child. " He is definitely you," Dorothy said  
already frowning at the boy.  
  
I knew my children would be beautiful but the part that got me was their eye color. " Tris,  
why are their eyes different colors?," I asked. She was silent for a moment. " Don't know. Maybe it's  
signaling a change," she said. I nodded in agreement at her explanation. " We have to name them.  
They can't very well be just 'boy' and 'girl'," Dorothy said. I smiled at her. " That's up to you," I said.  
Walter gave the girl back to me. " But, I would like to name her Angelic'," I said gazing into her bright  
green pools. She giggled in approval. " Okay. Let's see. I want to name him... I don't know. I'll think   
of one," Dorothy said as she played with her son's finger.  
  
I smiled at my fiance'. " We'll think of a name I'm sure of it," I said. She smiled back as   
the group continued to chat about the children and the furure plans we have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....................  
  
End Chapter 6. First you pronounce the girls name ( An-gel-leak). When I wrote this chapter I couldn't think  
of a boy's name that would fit with the flow. Now, I would greatly appreciate it if my reviewers suggested a   
name for him. If I do find one that I like I'll dedicate that chapter to you. Please help me out and like always  
Read & Review. ~LS~ 


	7. Lullaby

  
  
Dorothy's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Big O.  
  
Last Chapter: The twins are here!! The twins are here!! But on a more depressing   
note, a newly reformed Angel was killed while trying to aid Roger in  
his escape. Or was she?  
  
* On a another note, last chapter I asked for a name for the baby. All of the names  
were greatly appreciated but didn't exactly fit with what I wanted. Hope that doesn't  
sound rude. But anyway, the name for the boy is 'Angelo', ( An-ge-low). Also this story  
takes place about 5 months after Dorothy had the baby.*  
  
  
Chapter 7: Lullaby  
  
Silently I sat in the nursery with my two new children gently rocking them to sleep.  
Angelic' fell asleep first and now I was trying to get Angelo or 'Leo' to do the same. He was a  
stubborn baby boy just like his father. He never did things when he was supposed to and all  
he did was annoy his sister. In babytalk she constantly fussed at him about something just like  
I did with his father.  
  
I sighed looking down at him. His bright blue eyes were still staring contently at me.  
Leo always kept Angel, (Angelic's nickname), up at all hours of the night so we had to get them  
seperate cribs. I thought about my baby girl at that moment. I know why Roger gave her that  
name. He did so in order to honor Angel. I'll admit I didn't like her at first but when she came to  
the house I noticed she kept staring at my stomach. Roger told me later that she had a baby once  
and Rosewater killed him. In truth, I was going to name one of my children after her anyway.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Leo giggled. I looked down at him to see that he  
was playing with a white feather. I thought it was strange that a feather this color would be around.  
I paid it no attention, but seeing as though Leo wasn't going to go to sleep right away I came up  
with another idea. I stuck him in his crib with his odd colored feather and prayed that he would tire  
himself out. He was about to cry when I sat him down but I nuzzled his nose with mine. " Shh now. I'll  
be back. Don't wake your sister," I said. He nuzzled my nose back in understanding. I smiled at my  
son then left the room leaving the door cracked partially so I could hear him.  
  
I found Roger in our room laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't asleep  
because a small frown was etched on his lips. I smiled a bit then quietly sauntered over to him. I  
kissed his lips lightly and by doing so caused him to open his eyes. He smiled back at me. " Well,   
aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I hardly see you anymore you know," he said as he pulled me into   
his arms. I sighed a bit laying my head on his chest. " I know but those kids of ours are so demanding  
of time," I retorted. " I understand but I don't regret having them," he said. " Me neither," I replied.  
  
Then we laid in a comfortable silence. We used to do this when we were first together. It was  
moments like this that made me glad I had someone like him to love. But with that thought, I began to  
think about Angel. Roger told me what they talked about before she died. Topics like 'why couldn't you love  
me' and things like that. Roger noticed my sudden change in moods so he addressed it. " What's  
wrong?," he asked. " Do you think Angel's alright? I mean, I still feel so bad about how everything  
turned out," I said. He sighed. " She was in more pain and torment here than where she is now. Hopefully  
she is alright but even I can't say for certain," he said. I sighed. Leave it to Roger to not sugarcoat anything.  
Sometimes I wish he would but he likes to keep things in a realistic perspective.  
  
I sighed again raising myself off the bed. " Where are you going?," he asked. " To check if your  
hardheaded son has finally gone to sleep. If he's anything like you he'll stay up all night and want to wake  
up late," I mused. Roger frowned. " Ha, ha. Get going," he said throwing a pillow at me which missed like  
he planned it to.  
  
I chuckled to myself down the hallway to the nursery. When I didn't hear any noises I thought  
he was sleep. But to be certain I peaked in through the crack in the door. I opened it wider when I saw  
a white light in the room. My eyes widened in shock when I saw an angel holding Leo. She was singing  
a beautiful lullaby to him. He was sleep in her arms snoring soundly as she rocked him. I lost my balance and  
fell through the door. I expected her to drop the baby and fly away but she didn't. She looked over at me  
and I was surprised when I reconized her face. " Angel...," I whispered. She smiled at me but went back  
to the baby as she heard him grow restless.  
  
She began her song again and as quickly as he woke back up he went back to sleep. I managed  
to stand up again as she did. She came over to me and placed Leo in my arms. He put up a fuss at first   
but then he snuggled closer to me. Both of us stared down at the baby but I looked back at her. She did  
seem happier when she held Leo. She met my eyes and smiled at me. " Thank you for letting Roger come  
to me," I said. Her smile remained as she nodded in approval. She went back to the open window and  
spead her beautiful white wings. She stood on the ledge then with the next breeze she was gone.  
  
I ran to the window careful not to wake Leo to see if I could see her. To my dismay she was  
already gone. I looked down at Leo to see that he was still sleep. I gently placed him in the crib then  
went back to my own room. When I got there I noticed Roger was asleep. I smiled to myself then climbed  
in bed beside him. He placed his arm around me bringing my body closer to his. I placed my head on his  
chest. " I love you," I whispered. He smiled. " I love you too," he said. I sighed then closed my eyes to   
sleep unaware that for the rest of our lives an angel would be watching over us forever.  
  
  
  
* We have come to terms*  
  
  
  
End chapter 7. Damn it! It's over again! It seems like only yesterday when I first began this. Anyway, I hope  
you enjoyed this. I was pleased to see that this story was just as successful as the first. If anyone would like  
a sequel let me know. I would be thrilled to do another in the series. And once again, just because it's over  
doesn't mean you can stop reviewing. Please tell me what you think. I hope it wasn't too sappy. ~LS~  
  
  
P.S. I also have to say that this story is sooooooooooooooo dedicated David Goldsmith. I owe you remember  
that. If you need a favor don't be afraid to tell me. Love ya! ~LS~ 


End file.
